


The Smell of Comfort

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick associates the scent of the suit with safety</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Comfort

He can still remember the first time he touched the armor. He had been so close, held tight to that man, the cape swirling in eddies at the fringe of his grief-ravaged mind.

The armor's changed over the years, been replaced by newer, lighter, better weaves.

Its smell never seems to change for long.

Within a week, it smells like him, and it doesn't matter how much or little the texture has shifted.

It still brings comfort, even if he is partner now, not that broken little boy.

He thinks that's why Bruce lets him help when he's there…so that Dick can touch the armor anew, and take the comfort of that smell with him on the patrols.


End file.
